


Temptations

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's new gardener was nothing like he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was the gardener. You would never know by the looks of him, but he loved to be out there with the plants.He is fussing over some of the littlest things.

When he first showed up at my house I thought he was lost.He sure does not look like any gardener I have ever seen.I thought maybe one of my friends was playing a trick on me.He was just too perfect. 

Tattoos that covered his arms, blonde (though now he wears it pink sometimes) hair, and liner that makes those amazing brown eyes pop.He was the perfect size, so my type.

And when he spoke I knew I was going to be in trouble. 

“Mr. Lambert? I’m your new gardener.”

That was 6 months ago and that boy has been tormenting me ever since.

~ ~ ~ ~

I manage to always find some excuse to be outside when he is here working.I would be swimming, reading a book, writing…just always some reason to be outside.Watching that small man work was quickly becoming one of my favorite pastimes. I just made sure it was never that obvious. Yes he was fun to look at but I had no idea if it could be more. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy is working on the garden by the shed while I am by the pool reading.It is hotter than hell and I would much rather be inside where the air is running full blast.But I won’t pass up a chance to watch that nonexistent sexy ass working in this hot sun.

He has gotten so tan, the glow of his skin highlighted even more by his blonde hair.The perfect image of a California surfer if it was not for the horror tattoos he wears. 

He is on his knees when he reaches towards the back of the garden.The sight of him on all fours is almost too much.I have to bite my lip to keep from letting the moan escape.I lean my head back dropping my book in my lap as a cover as a quickly run my palm across my cock for a moment of relief.

~ ~ ~ ~

My boss is fucking hot.And I can’t do anything about it. He’s my fucking boss.However, no one ever said I could not have some fun. I see him watching me while I work.I have never had anyone watch me while I worked as much as he does.He thinks he is hiding the lust in his eyes and the ever growing hard on pressing against his zipper. 

I am sitting on my knees and lean towards the back of the garden pulling at the weeds.I glance back when I hear him moving around.The book that he has sitting in his lap is not hiding the palm sliding over the bulge in his pants. 

I am covered in dirt and sweat.I got over towards the hose and turn it on.Taking off my shirt for a moment letting the cool water run over my hair and down my chest.I peek out through my bangs to make sure he is watching me. I can see the struggle within him from over here. 

I sit for a few moments downing some water.Letting the coolness of the shade cover me for a few more minutes.When my skin has dried some I slide my shirt back on and head over to the garden to finish what I was doing. 

I finish pulling the weeds and tying up the few plants that needed to be staked.I have been here all morning and need to head to my next home.I walk over to him and notice him jump when I speak.

“Mr. Lambert I am done for the day. Unless, of course, you need me to do anything else?” 

He can’t hide the lust in his voice when he tells me no.

~ ~ ~ ~

I am day dreaming about Tommy withering under me when he walks over towards me.I jump when I hear my name and try to focus on what he is saying. 

He always asked if I need him to do anything else. There is so much I would like for him to do.I just can’t ask him to.

I sit there for a bit after he leaves.When I can no longer take the hot sun I head into the house.Leaving a trail from my bedroom door to the shower I hop in.It takes me only a few moments for my hand to slide down my chest and wrap around my throbbing cock.Leaning against the wall I stroke it slow at first and then moving faster.Images running through my head of Tommy’s perfect pink lips around it taking everything that I give to him.

Stroking faster and faster I feel the sensation take over my entire body.I fall back against the wall as the warm liquid spills all over my hand and the shower, moaning out Tommy’s name as I feel myself release. 

I fall back onto my bed having no idea what to do about my blonde gardener that torments me almost every morning. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's new gardener was nothing like he expected

I show up a little later than normal today. Rough night last night and a tad hung over. Adam is already outside sitting in one of the chairs under the shade.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry. It was a rough night.”

I get right to work in the garden. I’m working slower today than usual. Trying to will away the pounding in my head and cussing out Isaac for letting me drink so much last night.

Adam comes over leaning against the wall of the shed. “Rough night huh? Anything I can do to help? Want some lemonade?”

“Sure.”

He’s back with the glass quickly. I press the coldness of the glass against my head hoping it will help ease the throbbing I’m fighting.

As I move the glass over my head I can’t help but notice how Adam is watching me and his eyes have changed. I let my tongue slip out wetting my lips as I put on a show for him.

He squirms slightly trying to hide it. When he leaves me again I can’t help the smile that crosses my face.

~ ~ ~ ~

He’s a fucking tease. I want to touch that small blonde's body so bad it hurts. And then he goes and does shit like that? I just couldn’t even take it anymore. My need for him gets stronger every day he is here. The man moves like sex and my cock jumps every time he does. I am not even sure he knows what he does to me.

~ ~ ~ ~

I move slowly and purposefully for Adam giving him the show that makes him quiver. Almost like a really bad porno if there was some cheesy music playing in the background. But when I see him sitting in the shade over there trying not to watch me but never gazing away I just can’t help it.

When I get back from the shed he is gone. I’m a little disappointed. He usually stays the entire time I am here. But I go on like he is going to come back at any moment.

~ ~ ~ ~

I really cannot control myself today. I am standing in my bedroom watching my gorgeous gardener work. I never even meant to start this but here I am with my pants around my ankles and with my hand stroking my cock. It’s leaking for him, so hard it’s almost painful.

Tommy is on his hands and knees rolling his hips as he pulls some weeds. I moan out with need as he moves. The sweat is dripping off of him and I’m dreaming of the day I can cause him to look like that in my bed.

When he stops to get more lemonade he glances around before placing the glass up to his face again. He is licking his lips as the cool moisture runs down his face.

I am stroking harder as I watch Tommy move. His perfect form moves and I can only imagine how it would feel to have him moving under me. How it would taste to have his lips on mine as I pound into him. How it would feel to have him moaning under me as I take him as mine.

I fall against the wall as the warm fluid spills over my hand and cock. I slide down to the floor unable to move for some time.

When I have come down from my high and get cleaned up. Tommy is still working when I go back outside.

My only thought is how I’m in so much trouble now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wants Adam to do more, Adam asks for more from Tommy

I am fucked.

I am beyond fucked.

I keep dreaming of Adam. Every night it’s the same thing; Adam’s body, his chest, his amazing ass, his long legs, his arms pinning me to his bed. And I wake up with an aching hard on every morning.

And today when I show up for work he is in the pool swimming laps. I go to get the riding mower, this way I can watch him better. The way his arms pull his body through the water is gorgeous. The muscles in his back bulge out as he swims the laps.

My cock takes notices.

I feel the tightness and try to adjust to get comfortable. But watching as Adam keeps swimming is almost too much. I am glad for the sound of the mower; he can’t hear me moan as he puts his palms on the side of the pool and pulls himself out.

The water drips down the defined muscles in his chest. He looks up and waves at me. I wave back, putting my head down to finish what I am doing.

He goes to sit in one of the chairs to dry off.

And all I can think of is getting into his bathroom to take care of my growing problem.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy’s perfect small ass is bouncing on the riding mower. And all I can think of is how much I want it bouncing on my cock.

I lick my lips watching him, glad my swimming trunks are baggy and he can’t see the instant hard on I have gotten from him.

He teases me even when he does not know he is doing that. All I really want to do is take him up into my bed.

~ ~ ~ ~

I finish the lawn and head into the bathroom. I can’t get my hand around my cock fast enough.

The images of Adam’s wet body play before my eyes as I slowly stroke my cock. Sliding my hand up and down wishing it was Adam’s fingers on my cock.

I see his chest, his back, his perfect ass in my head. I want to touch them, I want to taste them, and I want to dig my nails into them.

I want to be moaning with pleasure as I feel his hard body against mine.

I start stroking my cock faster and faster. I bit my lip to keep the moaning from escaping. In my mind all I see is his body. The perfect form that is Adam is all I want in me.

I hear his voice as I come all over my hand. My body is shuddering with the sound of him calling out my name.

I get cleaned up and find him in the kitchen waiting for me.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy comes into the kitchen flushed from the heat outside. The red tint on his face and arms make him look that much sexier. His hair is sticking to his head from sweating. And all I can think is that I want to make him sweat like that in my bed.

“Tommy I have an offer for you. I want you to come work for me full time.”

“But Adam you do not have that big of a garden, or yard for that matter.”

“I want you to do more than just garden and yard work. You think you can handle any odd jobs I might come up with? I feel bad that you have to rush from place to place.”

“But my other clients, I can’t just leave them hanging.”

“Give them notice. I want you to myself. What can I say, I don’t like to share.”

~ ~ ~ ~

When those words slip out of Adam’s lips I feel my cock getting hard again.

Of course I say yes. More time to tease Adam? More time to fantasize about him? I am not turning that down.

I am fucked.

I am beyond fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes looking for Adam and gets more than he expected

“Shit Isaac I just don’t know what to do. He wants me to come work for him full time. I mean, shit its Adam. And fuck.”

“Tommy do it. You know you want to. Give notice to your other clients. I will talk to the bosses, we will get it covered.”

“But Isaac it’s more than just that. It’s, well, him.”

“Tommy?”

“Never mind. I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for taking care of things for me with the bosses.

I’m kind of afraid to tell Isaac. I mean as much as I love teasing Adam I’m still hoping he might notice more. And saying that out loud to Isaac is just looking for trouble.

~ ~ ~ ~

I get to Adam’s and am surprised when he is not outside. I really need to talk to him about his offer. I don’t know if I can do it or not.

Although teasing him on a full time basis could be quite fun.

I get to work pulling some weeds hoping that he will be out here soon. I love watching him squirm when I bend over pulling up weeks on my hands and knees.

~ ~ ~ ~

I work for a while and there is still no sign of Adam. It’s a miserably hot day and all of my clothes are sticking to me. I go over to the shed and take my shirt of. I turn the hose on running the cold water over my hair and chest to cool off some.

I sit down in the shade wondering where Adam is hiding. He has never missed a day that I have been here. I’m starting to get a little worried.

~ ~ ~ ~

By the end of the morning I know my answer. I want to work for him full time. Well shit I really want more, but this will have to do. I know he looks at me that way, but to look and lust over me is different than wanting something more.

I head into the house looking for him. I really need to talk to him before I leave to go to the Anderson’s house.

I don’t find him in the kitchen or in his music room. I look through the living room and the rest of the main floor before I hear noise upstairs.

I head up the stairs to see if I can find him in his study. When I get to the top of the stairs I hear the water running for a shower. I am about to turn to leave when I catch a glimpse of him through the open door.

I freeze, unable to move. His perfect body on display for me behind that glass shower door. I quietly open the door just a tad so I can watch him. I can hide behind it enough so that he cannot see me.

Adam is just standing there letting the water run down his body. My cock swells up as he runs his hands over his body.

He leans back against the wall of the shower wrapping his fingers around his cock. He does not move for a moment, just gives himself a little squeeze. When he starts to slowly stroke his cock I have to bite my lip not to moan out.

He strokes himself slowly for a bit and I reach down running my palm over my hard cock. He starts to move his hand faster and I can’t help but rock my hips into my palm some. I’m sure my lips will be bleeding from trying to stay quiet, but I can’t seem to move myself from watching him.

He strokes faster and faster as he reaches up with his other hand tugging and twisting his nipples. His movement starts to get more erratic and I know he is about to come. I watch as he shoots into the shower moaning out my name.

Adam.

My name.

I so need to get out of here before he sees me.

I rush down the stairs and into the spare bathroom to take care of my little problem. I have my hand around my cock almost as fast as I get the door locked. It only takes a minute and I am coming biting on my lips to stay quiet.

I clean off and head back outside to put away my tools.

I know I can’t face him, let alone talk to him right now.

I leave without seeing him for the first time in almost seven months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives Adam his decision

Adam is in his usual spot by the pool when I get to his house today. I gave notice to the rest of my clients last week. I still haven’t told him yes.

I go to work, still feeling a little hung over from last night. Isaac decided since I was getting this full time thing with adam we needed to celebrate. Somehow before we knew it we had downed the entire bottle of whiskey and were falling all over each other trying to get to the kitchen.

I can’t even handle mowing the lawn today. The throbbing in my head makes me want to sleep. I do little things, moving slowing. I know I won’t get a lot done today but I hope Adam won’t really notice.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy looks like shit when he gets here today. I am guessing too much late night drinking. I know the boy likes his whiskey. I just wonder who got him that drunk and how much fun they had with my Tommy.

Fuck.

He is not mine, why am I thinking like that? Brad is right. I was doomed from the start with that boy.

“Tommy? Come over here for a second won’t you?”

“What’s up Adam?”

“Have lunch with me today? It’s really hot. You need a break inside.”

“Um, sure.”

I watch him walk away shaking his little ass as he moves. I bit my lip to hold in the groan from my hardening cock.

~ ~ ~ ~

Adam has quite a spread for lunch, cheese and lunch meat and lots of fruit. There is a huge pitcher of lemonade sitting in the middle of the table. I sit across from him almost feeling like I am on a date. I know this is Adam, but its weird.

“So tell me Tommy Joe, have you decided yet?”

“Um yeah, I want to come work for you full time. Actually I was going to tell you today. I already gave notice to my other accounts. Starting next week I’m all yours.”

Adam’s eyes light up when I say that and I can only laugh to myself.

“Excellent! I’m so happy you decided to come work for just me. You're a fabulous worker Tommy Joe. I am going to love having you around more.”

I take a bite of watermelon and feel the juice run down my finger. I run my tongue around my finger getting the juice. I look up at Adam locking eyes with him. I put my finger into my mouth sucking slightly before taking it out.

“Mmmm just how I like it.”

His eyes go wide and I can only smile at him.

I tease him for the rest of lunch. I watch his eyes go from his normal bright blue color to a smokey, lusty blue color.

He eats quickly excusing himself to his room. I laugh after he leaves since I’m pretty sure I know what is going on in there.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Yes, just like that Tommy. Fuck. Yes. Your mouth is amazing. Taking my cock in like that. Oh don’t stop baby. Please don’t stop…”

I stroke myself over and over moving faster. The image of Tommy sucking on his fingers is in my head. How I want my cock in that pretty mouth of his. I want to feel his tongue roll over the head of my cock. I want to feel his warm mouth taking me all in until I am hitting the back of his throat.

“Oh Fuck, Tommy just like that…Tommmmmmmmy..”

I stroke myself through my orgasm until I can’t touch my cock any more from being so sensitive.

I wash up and lay back on the bed knowing I’m fucked.

That little tease is going to be here all the time. I just hope I can survive this…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to work for Adam full time.

When I get to Adam’s today he is in a panic. Running around like he has completely lost his mind. I have never seen him like this. Throwing shit around like your typical rock star diva.

“Adam! Stop!”

“Tommy? When did you get here?”

“Over an hour ago. I have been outside working. I came in to get some water. What is going on with you?”

“I can’t find my fucking necklace. It’s good luck. I have an important meeting about my new album and I can’t fucking find it. And, shit, I have to leave in like ten minutes.”

“Adam breath. Come on, let me help.”

I find his necklace right where he swears he looked 100 times. He wraps me up in a hug so tight I have to fight to breath.

“Oh Tommy you are amazing! Thank you! Oh, shit I almost forgot. I have a new plant in my room. Can you check on it? I think I am about to kill it.”

He waves as he runs out the door and I go back to finish what I was working on outside.

~ ~ ~ ~

I head into the house to check out his dying house plant. When I get into his room I am overwhelmed with his sent. I can still smell his cologne on me from his crushing hug, but being in his room it’s even more powerful. I feel my cock start to swell at the thought of being in his bed with him.

I look at his plant sitting by the window. The poor thing has not been watered for ever. I baby it for a while trying to distract myself, willing my hard cock to go down.

I rub my palm against my jeans hoping it will help. I let out a moan and no there is no way I can work like this. I know Adam is going to be away for a bit so I slip out of my clothes and sit on the edge of his bed.

I laugh when I find the lube in the drawer next to his bed. A guy thing I guess making it always so handy. I lay it on the bed and lay down stretching out. His sent is even more overwhelming when I lay on his pillows, a mix of his cologne and shampoo. A sent that's so Adam I can’t help but moan.

I stroke my cock slowly just enjoying the sensation. Laying in Adam’s bed imagining that it is him stroking me slowly. I moan out as I work my hand up and down my cock. I slick it up with some lube and shudder at the sensation. I roll my balls in my other hand as I move my hand along my length speeding up slightly.

~ ~ ~ ~

I get home a lot earlier than I thought. Apparently this meeting that Lane made a huge deal about was just a quick hi kinda thing. I love her, but sometimes she takes things way out of control.

I don’t see Tommy outside working but I don’t go searching for him either. I head upstairs to change out of my business glam as Brad calls it.

I hear noises coming from my room and assume it’s just Tommy checking on my very dying and desperate plant.

When I get to the door I freeze in my steps. Tommy is laying on my bed, naked, stroking his cock and moaning. He is not moving very fast, taking his time and enjoying himself. I quietly step back slipping off my shoes, shirt and jewelry in the hall bathroom.

Tommy still has his eyes clothes when I walk back in. I walk over to the bed slipping my hand around his. I feel him jump as his eyes pop open. He starts to move.

“Stay. Let me.”

I lean down kissing him fiercly. I moan into his mouth tasting his tongue with mine. I break the kiss leaning into his ear.

“I want you. I want to play with you. I want to make love to you and then later fuck you. I want to explore every inch of your teasing body.”

Tommy moans out a please as I start stroking him faster.

I bring him close to the edge and then pull back over and over again until he is begging and pleading for more. I tease his nipples, his neck and his chest. I leave a trail of marks from his neck down to his cock.

I lap at his hole with my tongue until he is screaming for more. When I slide my slicked up fingers into him to start opening him up I can feel my cock leak even more pre come from the noises he is making.

Tommy moans and groans for me like no one I have ever been with. When I slick up my cock and slide it into him I moan out his name. I reach down stroking his cock as I pound into him faster and faster. When he comes he screams out my name covering his chest with come. I follow behind him shortly.

I slip out getting rid of the condom before falling next to him on the bed.

Tommy rolls over looking at me.

“Adam, I’m sorry. I just…”

I shut him up with a kiss. Smiling as I break away from him.

“We don’t need to talk about that. We do need to talk about two things though. One, you are fired. And two, you are mine.”

I kiss him again deeply before getting up to get us cleaned up.

~ ~ ~ ~

Our new gardener showed up today.

She’s kinda cute…and married…with three kids.

 

~ ~ The End ~ ~


End file.
